eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Moving Targets
'Moving Targets '''is an eddisode released in July 2, 2008. It was the last episode Tord had a speaking part and intended to be in. Plot The group is stuck at home watching TV and trying to plan a vacation with little money. As they do so they view a U.K. Army commercial, which lists the benefits of enlisting but also contains the message of likely falsehood, and decide to enlist. After signing a contract, everyone is in the army. Edd quickly regrets his decision to join as Sergeant Hillary drills them. The group goes through several training courses including target practice, chopper piloting, terrain climbing and crossing, and rifle assembly. They also go through changes such as Tom getting "Steve" (his hair) shaved off. The four go running over tires, crawling under barbed wire, hoisting themselves on a zipline over more barbed wire, assembling AK-47 assault rifles, and shooting at targets while you can hear "When Johnny comes marching home" in the backround. After training, Sergeant Hillarson states his proudness of them and in his vision, sees them as rambo style killing machines, in which they're really still the same old selves they had been the whole time. They are then seen being flown over in a Chinook Helicopter. Tom and Matt lament on how they're being sent to war so soon and how their training took only 1 minute, 34 seconds, which was how long the training scene was, minus Hilary's exaggeration. But as Edd tries to cheer everyone up with a motivational speech, he accidentally hits the cargo door button, and the group comes flying out. Everyone pulls their parachutes except Tord, who uses a jetpack and burns everyone in his way. They eventually land in the enemy base. They look for means of escape and find a tank. Everyone goes in and gets stuck inside tank. Matt sits on the controls that sends the tank on a rampage. They drive out of the base and meet up with Hillary. When Edd asks where all the bad guys are, the enemies and their base are already destroyed. Appearances Tord Larsson as himself Edd Gould as himself Tom Ridgewell as himself Matt Hargreaves as himself Paul as himself, enemy guard #2 Josh Tomar as [[Hilary|Sgt. ''Hilary Hilarson]] Gallery MovingTargets.PNG|The title as seen in the episode. MT1.PNG|Matt, Tord, Tom, and Edd watch TV MT2.PNG|The army commercial comes on the TV MT3.PNG|Everyone decides to join the army! movingtargets-1.jpg|Edd and Co. heading to the recruitment center MT4.PNG|Edd quickly regrets his decision to join the army. MT5..PNG|Everyone goes through rigorous training. MT6.PNG|The destruction their training caused. MT8.PNG|How Sgt. Hillarson saw Edd and the others after their training. MT9.PNG|Everyone is sent off to war. MT10.PNG|Everyone falls out after Edd pushes the door release button. MT11.PNG|They land in the enemy base. Tordsescape.jpg MT12.PNG|A hippo randomly crushes Tord. MT13.PNG|They spot a tank. MT14.PNG|"It's just the sound of NO ONE CARING!" MT15.PNG|The tank goes rampant and destroys the base. MT16.PNG|"Oh hey there, Hillary! So uh where are the bad guys?" MT17.PNG|The enemy base is all destroyed. Trivia *When Tom, Edd and Matt were burnt by Tord's jet-pack, Tom suddenly had eyes again. *Tord's army helmet is a WW1 spiked German helmet or 'Pickelhaube'. **This could have been because he is not from Britain. *The helicopter training sign has the famous Arnold Swarzhenegger line on it: "Get to the choppa!" *After it says it's "free" on the army commercial a text can be seen under it saying: 'As long as your willing to sell your life for two years "free"' *Edd asks Sgt. Hillarson if he can call him Hilary. He did the same to Lucifer to ask if he can call him Lucy in Hello Hellhole. *Paul can be seen in many other shorts and films wearing his Army Officer uniform. *On the wood and barrel seesaw, Tord appears to be the same weight as the other 3 friends together even though he is as tall and slim as them. *Under the rifle assembly sign it says "Not trifle asembly, that's just silly!" *Strangely, Paul is depicted an enemy, but in Movie Makers he is seen working for U.K. at a local base. He was soldier guarding the base's checkpoint. This is either a goof or that the gang was in a simulation and not in a real war. Or Paul is a double agent. *The main weapon in the army in this episode is the AK-47 which is unusual as the U.K. armies don't use it as a main weapon. *During the tough guy picture sequence, the following differences can be found: Edd has a pinkie extended, a white bandana wrapped around the cartridge of his AK, a Coca-Cola tattoo on his right bicep, has no sleeves on his coat, a goatee, and the words "Smeg Head" scrawled on his helmet. Matt doesn't have his army coat buttoned, has war paint, has a five o'clock shadow, and a peace sign sewn onto his coat. Tord is smiling, has a darker shade of green on his coat, and has a pack of cigarettes in the pocket of his coat. Finally, Tom has a playing card (an Ace of Spades to be exact) in his helmet and is smoking one of Tord's cigarettes. *Tord is smiling practically the entire episode, seemingly because he is obsessed with guns. *On the contract Edd had to sign, it talks about how flames are hard to wash out of clothes and how animals will take over the world as earth falls toward the sun for a fiery death. *The brochure that Tom's reading says "Holidays & Stuff like that". *When the advertisement on the TV comes on, the television brand is "Phony", another version of Sony. *On the helicopter it says "Hella Copper" in the same font as "Coca-Cola". *A Wilhelm Scream can be heard while they were rampaging through the enemy's base *The helicopter the gang toys around with at the base is a the iconic Huey and the dual rotor helicopter they deploy in is a Chinook. Both are American choppers. *The CDT-01 appears again in MovieMakers, then again on The Snogre *Also when Edd was flying the helicopter he goes "Bum bada bum bum, bum bada bum bum, bum bada bum bum, bum bada bum." He was humming the "Ride of the Valkyries". *When the gand slides down, the last one being Matt, he has the look on his face when he became a ghost in Halloween Special 2007. *In the scenes where the quartet are in the rifle assembly and in the target place, Matt has a Rubiks Cube. This is either a pun to his YouTube and Newgrounds account, wallycube, or to keep the "Matt sucks" gag going. *This was the last full eddisode Tord was in. *The tough guy sequence was created by Paul Ter Voorde Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld